Aftermath
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: In the aftermath of the fall of the Earth Kingdom, Azula orders Zuko to kill Iroh.


Aftermath

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed, disbelieving what his younger sister had just told him.

"Kill Iroh," Azula said, in a tone that was far too light. "Father wants him executed here in secret, and blamed on the Avatar. Apparently the old man still has too many old friends in the Fire Nation, or so father thinks."

Zuko's head felt light. There was no way he'd kill Iroh. It was hard enough on him not saving the old man, but he didn't have much of a choice then.

"Why don't you get one of your minions to do it?" Zuko asked, stalling for time.

"Iroh would fight back," Azula said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "You're the only one who can get close enough to him."

"But killing my own uncle," Zuko protested, knowing it was falling on deaf ears. "I'll have no honor."

"Please," Azula said rolling her eyes, not believing what a big baby her older brother was. "Father, myself, and you are the only people who will know of it."

Zuko couldn't repress a frown. It was obvious that Azula would use it in the future to control him. Iroh was still well-loved by the peoples for being a war hero and bowing to Sozen's suspicious last request without a fight. It would be a scandal if he were killed by any member of the royal family.

"Fine," Zuko said quietly. "I'll do it. But there are some conditions."

"Good, good," Azula said, like a mother praising a toddler's first steps.

-.-.-.-

"Hello uncle," Zuko said quietly as he entered. He was carrying a cup of tea. Azula had suggested it.

Iroh turned his head away, purposely ignoring his nephew.

"Uncle," Zuko said earnestly. "I'm really sorry I had no choice…"

"You always have a choice," the old man spat, frowning harshly.

Zuko sighed, and signaled the guards to leave. Azula had agreed to Zuko's demand that the guards not be there for Iroh's death.

Iroh was having a hard time staying mad at his nephew. He wasn't the short who naturally held a grudge; he felt no malice toward the Earth Kingdom's army even though they were responsible for the death of his son.

But with Zuko it was different. Iroh had given up his well deserved retirement to be there for his nephew. He had become a traitor during the course of their journeys. Even his own niece tried to kill him. But he never complained. Even when Zuko couldn't see beyond his own nose, he didn't blame the boy. And how was he repaid? By being betrayed for a lie about regaining honor. And what was more insulting was how the boy didn't take responsibility for his own actions.

Iroh recited that in his mind, and reminded himself what would happen to the boy if he didn't realize that he had made the wrong choice. Iroh knew he could handle Azula, but he knew his nephew couldn't.

While lost in his thought, he heard metal hit metal. He looked down to see Zuko breaking the chains that held him.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked, unsure of what to make of it.

"Quiet," Zuko hissed. "I'm here to rescue you. Azula wants you dead."

"Oh my," Iroh said, feeling great relief that his nephew wasn't completely heartless. "And you were kind enough to bring me tea!"

"Don't drink it," Zuko said sharply. "It's poisoned. Azula thinks I'm going to be the one to do it, using the tea."

"How clever," Iroh said honestly, thinking back to the time when he accidentally ingested poisonous tea. "She understands my weakness for tea."

Zuko nodded, as he broke the last of the chains that held Iroh. "We need to go quickly."

"I was afraid this might happen," a cruel feminine voice said from the shadows. "I knew something was up when you requested that the guards not be present."

Zuko and Iroh turned around to see Azula, she had been watching them.

"I really thought that you weren't a traitor like Uncle, brother," Azula said in a chilling mock-sad voice. "Don't worry Zuzu, I'll keep my word, your honor will be restored, I'll tell them you died fighting the enemy."

"I'm not a traitor," Zuko hissed. "Uncle is a hero of our people; you're a traitor for wanting him dead."

"Hardly," Azula retorted. "The order actually came from father."

"Father?" Zuko repeated, disbelieving. "But Iroh is his older brother!"

Azula shrugged. She never understood why Zuko seemed to believe familial ties were so important.

Zuko firebended a large flame at Azula, which she easily dodged, inwardly laughing at how weak her brother was. Even if Zuko was a weakling and a traitor, Azula decided that he deserved to be offed with style, he still was a prince of the Fire Nation after all. She began to summon lightening aiming it at Zuko.

"Azula no!" Iroh shouted as he realized what Azula was going to do, he pushed his nephew aside just as Azula shot the lightening out.

The lightening appeared to hit Iroh, but, then something she didn't expect happened, Iroh redirected it so it hit the ceiling above her, bringing it down on her.

Zuko and Iroh fled as the palace in the resulting confusion and chaos. It wasn't very difficult to get out of Ba Sing Se; a good number of those in the Dai Li had mysteriously vanished after Azula took over.

-.-.-.-

"So you finally decided to do the right thing," Iroh said in a harsh tone.

Zuko looked at his uncle surprised; it was very very rare for Iroh to speak to him in such a tone. He answered, "It was what had to be done."

"Humph," Iroh said in a kinder tone. "It took you long enough. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes Uncle," Zuko sighed. "I realized that I am doomed to be a prince without a throne or honor for the rest of my life."

"Is it that bad?" Iroh asked. "You know I'm in the same boat that you are."

That caught Zuko off guard. He had never realized it before, but Iroh was a prince by birthright who was now in exile. Zuko almost smiled when he realized that, "No, I guess it's not."


End file.
